


A Different Kind of Medicine

by The_King_In_Yellow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Glory Hole, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_King_In_Yellow/pseuds/The_King_In_Yellow
Summary: Hana decides to share one of her favorite hobbies with Angela. The good doctor is not sure she approves.





	A Different Kind of Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chillbo Dabbins, because the internet is for porn.

"I am not sure about this, Hana..." Angela said, her voice low and hesitant. She fidgeted where she stood, her eyes flickering around the cramped bathroom stall. 

"You've been saying that for like the last three hours! Come on and get down here!" Hana said with a roll of her eyes. She had already knelt down on the cool tile, her face on level with the hole in the wall. "You already agreed, so put up or shut up." She smirked and glanced up at the older woman. "If you're so nervous, you could stand back and watch me take care of the first one..."

"F-first one?! We're staying for more than one?!" Angela gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth. Hana snorted and sat on her heels waiting for the first "customer." 

Angela winced when a half-hard erection slipped through the glory hole. She had known what was going to happen, but... it was still kind of startling! A real glory hole, a real dick, and Hana was really going to- going to-

Hana wrapped her fingers around the dick in front of her. Her small hand made it look thicker, her slender fingers wrapping around its modest girth. She stroked it slowly, working it to full hardness before leaning in and running the tip of her tongue over the slit. Angela watched with morbid curiosity as Hana circled the head of the cock with her tongue, getting it nice and slick before taking it into her mouth. 

She took it slowly, taking her time and lavishing attention on every inch of some stranger's cock. Angela could see Hana's tongue peeking out from past her lips, working along the underside of the shaft. Hana pulled back to the very tip before sucking hard, a lewd slurp escaping her lips as she leaned forward and took the cock all the way to the root. Angela couldn't stop herself from gasping as she watched Hana press her nose to the wall, humming as she worked.

Angela bit her lip, her face flushing. She had to admit, Hana looked good on her knees... She took a hesitant step closer. Hana had encouraged her to be "hands on" after all. Maybe she would give it a try.

Hana glanced up at Angela, her mouth still full of cock. Somehow she managed to smirk around it, winking up at the blonde and waving her closer. Angela found herself smiling back. She knew Hana thought she was about to join her on the floor, but Angela had something else in mind for now...

Angela moved behind Hana and tangled her fingers in the younger woman's hair. Hana let out a muffled sound of surprise that was quickly silenced as Angela pushed her head back down.

"Shh... I want to try this..." Angela hummed, feeling Hana relax below her. She held Hana's head gently and began to move her, forcing her to bob slowly on the cock. She could still hear Hana sucking, clearly enjoying herself. Angela wondered if she would enjoy it that much too.

 Hana moaned softly as Angela guided her, putty in the older woman's hands. Angela couldn't help biting her lip as she watched Hana go, heat building in her stomach as she pushed Hana's head down. She stroked Hana's hair, silently encouraging her as she sucked. 

"You look so pretty..." Angela murmured, moving one hand so she could trace the curve of Hana's lower lip where it stretched around the cock in her mouth. "I bet he would finish in a heartbeat if he could see you." Hana let out a whimper, her eyes opening to look up at Angela. "That's it, take all of him. Does he even reach your throat? Can you swallow him down?" Angela teased, not even caring if the stranger on the other side could hear them. 

She knelt down behind Hana, trapping her between the wall and her body. Angela's arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close as Hana took control of the blowjob again. She slurped eagerly, almost as if she wanted to impress Angela. Smirking, Angie ran her hands down Hana's body, sliding over her hips and thighs.

"This is why you do this, isn't it? You get off on this..." Angela purred, one hand pressing between Hana's thighs. The younger woman let out a squeak, her hips bucking as Angela groped her through her cute little shorts. "Focus. You've got a job to do." Angela murmured, grabbing Hana's hair and forcing her to bob again. Her other hand began to work against Hana's mound, teasing her through her clothes. Angela could feel the heat of her body, the undeniable arousal in the way she moved...

Angela licked her lips, watching closely as Hana sped up, her face flushed. She was so into this, so turned on from every bit of this! Angela could barely believe that Hana liked this sort of thing, that Hana was letting her touch her like this. She pressed the heel of her palm against the wet spot forming on Hana's shorts, dragging a muffled squeal from the girl. She could feel how close Hana was, feel her trembling even as she rocked against Angela's hand. 

"You're not allowed to finish until he does." Angela said quietly, her hand tightening in Hana's hair. The girl practically whined, her eyes snapping open as she looked at Angela from the corner of her eye. "Go on, get back to work." Angela chided, tugging Hana's hair.

When Hana began to move again she was desperate, needy, her cheeks hollowed as she sucked hard. Her tongue worked against the cock in her mouth, her throat bobbing as she swallowed again and again. Angela stroked Hana softly, just enough to keep her on the edge. Hana moaned loudly, her hips grinding down on Angela's hand. Angie couldn't keep the smirk off her face. Hana was so easy to read! She pushed Hana's head down, forcing her to take the stranger's cock to the root and stay there. 

"That's it, swallow all of it..." Angela purred, biting her lip as she watched Hana steadily redden from effort and lack of air. She let out a muffled cry, her eyes snapping suddenly open. Angela smirked, not letting Hana up even as the cock pumped cum right down her throat. She waited until Hana's eyes were fluttering shut, just on the verge of losing consciousness before letting her up for air. Hana wheezed, her lips bruised and her mouth hanging open as she leaned back on Angela for support.

"Good girl, you did so well." Angela murmured, hardly aware of what she was saying as she pushed her hand under the waistband of Hana's shorts. She could feel the heat pooling between Hana's thighs, hear her desperate need to finish... Angela decided she deserved it. She had done such a good job, after all! Angela couldn't help the smile on her face as she teased Hana's folds, watching the younger woman twitch and gasp. She didn't pay any attention to the flaccid cock sliding back through the gloryhole and disappearing, Angela only had eyes for Hana. Her long, skilled fingers circled Hana's clit as Hana whined and rocked her hips down. 

"P-please!" Hana begged, her eyes tight shut. Angela was honestly a little surprised, she would have expected more demanding from her.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Angela thrust two fingers into Hana's dripping slit, her thumb working over her clit.

Hana must have been even closer than Angela had thought, because that was all it took to drive her over the edge. Hana cried out, her back arching and her eyes wide as she came hard, her entire body trembling as wet heat spilled over Angela's hand.

Angie worked Hana through the aftershocks, letting her come down slowly until Hana was limp leaning against her, boneless and satisfied.

"Don't fall asleep, Hana. We're not done yet." Hana's eyes opened as Angela kissed her cheek, eager for to give as good as she got.


End file.
